


For ever

by Innocenct3



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 界冢伊奈帆被绑架了，这源于他犯下的可怕错误。





	For ever

2015.08.17旧文黑历史

阅读须知：

1.脑洞催生→Into The Labyrinth(MAD化·伪·猫＆一位Po主的标签

2.气氛诡异，有血腥描写慎入慎入慎入

3.真的不是黑艾瑟O__O剧情需要

4.两大鬼畜蛇精病骚年真的不来一发吗Yooooooooo~

5.这是我第一次认真地写这玩意儿  
所以↓  
真的要看吗↓↓↓

视网膜隔着眼皮映出黑暗。滴滴答答的水声模糊传来，似远似近。

脑袋还在闷闷涨痛，咸涩的浓厚腥气无比刺激着鼻腔，让意识有些模糊。我感觉自己躺在粗糙的被人破坏过的水泥地表，背部硌得生疼。我努力想抬起眼皮看清周围，却感到肌肉无法调动的无力，连眼瞳也动弹不得。

于是开始运用触觉，身上全部都是湿滑的感觉，仿佛有什么粘稠液体浸透衣物，又在干结后糊得厚硬。我又用手一点点的以自身为中心探索，手臂也是酸软万分，不听使唤，只能稍稍移动。周围空无一物，只有地上浅浅的一层稠液，和身上的液体触感相同。

这是哪儿？

我为什么会在这里？

腥味越来越重，迫使我把呼吸放浅，然后眼周开始被无形的力量压制，黑暗更加黑暗。

好像看到了光。

还有……人。

是很熟悉的吗？因为感觉聊得很开心。

接着呢？

教……室？

这样啊，原来自己是学生。

我突然能够深吸一口气，无形的力量也不知何时散去。

啪嗒。

我仿佛看到那水珠黏附在某处，逐渐涨大下坠，最后撞在地上溅出很远很多的水迹。

因为我的脸上也被溅到了。

鼻腔内原本充斥的强烈气味好像也渐渐淡化，不，不是淡了，而是多了什么奇怪的味道。

什么味道呢，感觉也是闻过的。

脑袋蓦地发疼，血液涌过血管撑开薄壁的一跳一跳的剧痛让我有种想要拿美工刀划破的冲动。

怎么回事啊，如同脑袋被人割开露出红色的肌理白色的颅骨一般的痛楚折磨得我快要发疯。

意识又模糊起来，影像好像洗坏的照片一样残缺不清。

又是……那个人。这次坐在自己旁边。

意外的看不清面容，只是印象里好像是男生，爱把校服穿的笔挺整洁如同英姿飒爽的军人。

莫名定下了容易害羞的标签。

可笑，没有事实依据的感觉怎么可以相信。

我是……理性的人吗。

这是什么……成绩单？

不是我的。

他很苦恼的样子，好像程度并不是很好。

我说了什么？

他好像突然变得惊喜。

啊，去了他家。

原来是补课。

我……成绩很好吗？

然后就一起上学了。

冷寒的气流携带着令人作呕的腥臭从身上拂过，我打了个不算寒颤的寒颤。

有风？

这么潮湿……应该是下水道之类的吧。

不对，水不会这么黏。

这味道……

是血吗？

为什么刚才一点都没有想到？

不像我的，因为除了头部外毫无痛感。那么……还有谁在？这么久了，就算是绑架，绑匪也该现身了吧。

我又试着掀动眼皮，却还是使不上力。

那种奇怪的气味渐渐浓郁了起来，我在心里眨了眨眼，辨认了半晌。

……玫瑰？

我即将抓住什么，却又预感即将失去什么。

这是……一张照片？

两个人并肩而立。

一个身着考究繁复的深蓝制服，恰到好处地勾勒出修长瘦削的身形，淡到极致的发丝微卷着掩住天空颜色的眼眸，白净的脸庞上挂着羞涩的笑容。

一个是灰绿色的紧身装，身上佩戴着各种军用装置，棕发赤瞳，面无表情。

我还是在冒出照片的瞬间想起了一切。

又是这样……我只来得及想到这一句。

“我”，回来了呢。

黄色。暖色调里我最讨厌的颜色。每次都像看见楼道卫生间里忘记冲水的混蛋的排泄物一样。

一句话却突然制止了这种不算礼貌的想法。

就像每一朵向日葵上最接近太阳的那一瓣积聚的最明艳的颜色。

啧。这么酸臭的句子只有他想的出来了，明明国语那么优秀，理科却一塌糊涂。

碧色。冷色调里我最讨厌的颜色。如同抢打折商品后剩下的注定留在下水道边泔水桶里的腐烂菜叶一般。

可是模糊中又冒出一句温柔的男声。

感觉是我家那株青藤上最嫩的叶子的颜色。

我记得那棵生机盎然的绿色植物，油绿到发黑的枝蔓衬得那双浇水的手更加白皙光腻。

怎么能和它相比呢？眼光真差。

但是没办法，就是这么笨蛋地看上了。

你说送她情书会被拒绝吗？男生紧紧捏着那封薄信，白净的面庞浮着红晕，清澈透亮的岚眸让我呼吸一滞。

啊啊啊，当然会了，校花嘛。

真是……快忍不住了……所以干脆送给我好了嘛，我很乐意接受哦。

不过敢真的拒绝的话，我也不会放过的。看不上我的人，就要有被我碾轧的觉悟。

我望着他一步步走向那女人，羞涩地改变着姣好的唇形。那女人竟然惊喜的扬起了头，脸上的笑容比最亮的灯光还要刺目。

我的笔尖一下子折断了，墨水蔓延污了整洁的作业。

然后，她主动印上了那双我朝思暮想千方百计想要得到的唇瓣。

啪嚓。

我愣了一下，低头。

笔杆被捏断了。我缓缓地拿出手帕，拭去满掌黑蓝。

所以啊。

她死了哟。

看上的话……

我仍旧闭着眼睛，却扯出了一个平时男生绝对笑骂神经兮兮的笑容。

会死得更惨哦。

我刚开始并不打算杀了她，那贱人不值得脏手。我只会……用无数方法让她生不如死。

但有句话怎么说。不作不死。

毕业的时候，他过来说，要和她研究航空领域的项目。

不是说好一起去当医生吗。我听见自己依然平静的声音，内心却狂啸着魔音。

他只是飘忽着眼，软着声音嗫嚅。

好了，我打断他，他愣愣地看着我。

我了解。爱情至上的。

他顿时红了脸。

那我们留张照片纪念吧。

于是拿出早已设计好的两套服装。很怪异的式样，一个像中世纪封建王朝的礼服，一个却是未来世界的高科技战装。但我就是认为这应该属于两人。果然无比和谐。

那么安静的人，原本就应该跟我一起进驻医学界。

那样白皙修长的双手，天生就该和我一样握住手术刀。

那样迷人的水蓝双眸，注定要被金丝眼镜遮掩。

啊啊啊真是一想就忍不住了呢。

所以啊，为什么要将他夺走，为什么要离开我！

我不得不做出反击。

对象当然不是男生，他只是被险恶的巫女迷惑了心。我只是挑了一个合适的时机，引起那女人注意罢了。毕竟这种庸俗而虚荣的女人是抵挡不住钱权魅力的。

表面上，我风度翩翩地与她交往着，实际上，我忍着呕吐欲望，如同狱魔一样用美丽绚烂的谎言编织深渊，等待毫不知情的路人踏入。

我不写情书，不送巧克力，也不亲吻。

我买了整屋她最爱的蓝玫瑰，牵着她的手带她去最喜欢的海边看鸥鸟，帮她交易了最希望得到的职位，对她不过火又暧昧地调笑。

真恶心，明明都是他喜欢的。

这一切都在暗中进行，男生丝毫没有发觉。这么单纯的少年果然还是舍不得放开。

几个月后，猎物心甘情愿地掉入陷阱。

她和他分了手。

我猜他一定会哭鼻子。

真是的，被做到哭却只能用嘶哑的声音呜咽也很性感啊。

我定了酒店。

烛光晚餐后，我关闭了一切光源，蒙上了她的眼睛。

然后。 恶魔拉开了华丽的幕布。

我把那个男人叫了进来，踩着不紧不慢的步子走出去。

隐隐能听到哭声，不过没关系，今夜会是一场好戏。

只是没有观众，有些可惜。这之后不会有任何人怀疑到我，这个品学兼优，即将以最年轻的首席医生称号进入医学界的明日之星的。

是的，只有我配得上男生。

我和她被劫持，为了保护她又被劫匪捅伤。她相信了我的这番话，当然，还有我自己弄出的伤口作证呢。

但出院后听到她竟然又跑去找他。我嘴角止不住地扬起，撕成惊人的弧度。

哈，要永远让他离开我吗？

没机会了哟。

艳红的血液顺着洁白的胴体流进一旁的桶中，少女的表情无比安详，仿佛献祭给神灵的处女。

我顾不得许多，先将她的头发剃净，再有失水准地粗暴挖出那双碧眸。上面还残留着些许碎肉和神经组织，血丝蜿蜒在手指上，和细小的凝白碎屑。

以后买的特价鸡蛋绝对不吃蛋白了。

两个黑黝黝的洞口仿佛正幽怨地看着我，不过现在舒服多了。我仍是笑着，旁边的器械闪烁的寒光映出我眼底的某些情绪。

一刀。

滑如凝脂的表皮顺着刀向翻开，露出淡黄色的脂肪和经络交错的红白肌肉。

我皱起眉，那黄色再一次恶心到了我。深呼吸，我催眠自己，还有更多丑陋的东西要看呢。

两刀。

骨骼上附着的肉块被精确而毫无凝滞地切除，轻轻一提，整块骨头都被抽出。解剖课是我学得最熟的一门，但我可不想每天回家时都被爱人嫌弃身上的尸臭与腐气。

手下的身躯除了胸部浅浅起伏外毫无反应，如同精致的石膏雕塑。但一定很痛。

我给她注射了一针自己研制的药剂，只能保存意识和基本的生理活动，现在应该还没昏迷吧。

三刀。四刀。

这次是大臂。柔滑的肩膀此刻血肉模糊，更加柔滑了呢。

五刀。六刀。

换到左臂。

七刀。八刀。

女人的双臂只剩下肉块。

九刀。十刀。十一刀。十二刀。十三刀。

左腿。

毕竟胸腹腔一开，也就活不下了。怎么能这么便宜就放过她呢。

十四刀。十五刀。十六刀。十七刀。十八刀。

右腿。

不得不说女人的身材很好，臂细腿长，前凸后翘。但我没兴趣。

我只在意男生那颀长身躯附着的薄薄肌肉，软嫩细滑的腹部，带着薄茧的修长双手，白腻的脖颈还有眼睛鼻梁唇瓣耳垂私处……全部。他的一切，都是我最喜欢的部分。

啧。想太多血都快流五分之二了——当然是女人的，而且现在的她……只能让人浑身硬一处软啊。

十九刀。

平滑的腹部被切开，我一点点取出不太重要的器官，上面还残留着热气腾腾的血液，甚至还在微微蠕动，我皱起眉，快速扔进了桶里。

……

三十九刀。

我避开重点将心脏划破，鲜血于是没有汹涌喷出，而是随着跳动一下一下如同呕吐般涌出。

……

四十三刀。

女人终于撑不住了，一旁的心电图逐渐平稳，我不得不给她做一些急救措施。

之后的半个小时，我都在等她醒来。

然后她的嘴唇翕动，似乎想要说些什么。

真顽固。

我开始有点厌倦了，于是不再缓慢地折磨她。

四十四刀，脑部被划开。

银色的液体灌了进去。

……

女人还是死了。

我把剥下的人皮连同所有残余装进那小桶。

希望你不会觉得太挤。

我将桶身提至眼前，微笑着说。

然后我连着小桶扔进了那池溶剂里，销蚀一空。

一把大火后，我沉痛地参加了女人的葬礼。

他哭得伤心。

我搂住男生，轻拍他的背。啧。瘦了。

不过，我会好好养他的。我看着女人挂在灵堂前的照片，掩在他脖颈的嘴毫无顾忌地咧了开来。

然后发生了什么呢。

夺回意识之后，我在苏醒时明白。

这是罪，洗赎不净的罪孽。

但若爱你即为罪行，我愿成为因此沾满鲜血的犯人。

界冢伊奈帆。

温和而微带鼻音的绵软不再，只有如同恶鬼从地狱中出声般的幽寒。

有些奇怪啊。

你瞧瞧，你都做了什么……你竟然……杀了……艾瑟……

男生泣不成声。

这才是正常的你。

为什么哭呢。我为了和你在一起可是费尽心思呢。应该笑起来啊。

我啊，最喜欢斯雷因的笑容了。

斯雷因·特洛耶特。我所爱之人的名字。

不……已经不能算杀了……你就是魔鬼！毫无人性的恶魔！

我在爱上你的那刻就是了，亲爱的。我有些无奈地想着。

我们明明是那么好的朋友啊啊啊！！为什么要这么对我！！

朋友吗。不过爱人训话还是不要顶嘴的好。

于是我放弃了继续努力张嘴的行为。

没有力气，不过快了。

我忘了，你不能说话。是不是现在很想像对艾瑟那样对我，把我也碎尸万段呢。斯雷因突然平静下来，冷冷道。

我再次感觉到了斯雷因的异样。

心脏加快了输送血液的速度。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊果然！！！

我们果然是同类。

【天生就该如此。】

疯狂的占有欲和恐怖的伪装。

我曾研究过的论题中有一篇讲述得很吸引我的注意。

大脑和“大脑”？理智与情感？

所以我才会在看到你时大脑如同机械分析般冷静结论，心脏却在胸腔狂跳不止吧。

呐，斯雷因。

是我爱人和同类的你，我怎么舍得呢。

不过，没有机会了。他顿时狠戾起来。你怎么对待她，便也会受到怎样的报应。

不愧是斯雷因，连想法都一模一样啊。

我把这间屋子按了你那个布置。他几乎带着笑音。你是不是觉得一片黑暗？

我愣住了。

怎么会。他真的笑了起来，我要在光明中制裁你的罪恶。

那么……

你一定猜到了，我的好友。

啧。真狠。

如果可以的话我绝对会笑出声。我好像更喜欢你了，斯雷因。

然后，你的头部也被切开，灌下了水银。

等药效过后，你会万分享受的。

我感到他蹲下来，俯身用冷冰冰的金属在我的脸上比划了几下。

最后，我会将你，变成一片一片的哦。

一秒后。

我突然抓住那只握刀的手，不顾深深划开的伤口夺了过来。

两秒后。

斯雷因开始反抗。而我立刻翻过身将他按住，刀刃迅速精确地割断了他的筋腱。

我怎么不会熟悉你的身体呢。

三秒后。

只剩我的微笑和空气中熟悉的弥漫开来的血气。

哦，还有断断续续的抽泣。

我放下了刀。抚摸着他的脸颊。

我仿佛看到他惊愕的神情，脸上还带着湿润暧昧的水痕。

他又开始扭动。

没办法，太迷人了。

那里已经炙硬，惊人的热度仿佛灼烧着两人的衣物。

布置得一模一样，想让警方查水表吗？太粗心了，连药效时间都没计算，忘了我是学医的吗？竟敢让手术刀挨着我，而且不遏制我的行动，亲爱的哪里来得自信嗯？

这些是我原本想说的话。

但最后我只能叹口气，吻上了他的唇。

玫瑰的气味在鼻腔逸散，唇瓣尝起来比无数次想象中的还要柔软无数倍。

我狠狠吮吸舔咬着斯雷因淡色的薄唇，直至那里灼热。他没有丝毫反应，应该被吓到了，不过正好方便了我。我继续深入，轻巧地撬开齿缝，舌尖探了进去。每一处都扫荡，每一点都勾勒，他不自觉地颤抖起来。

终于找到了僵住的软肉，我坏心地轻轻舔了下背面，顿时涎液增加了不少，顺着我们嘴角的空隙溢下。

一声轻喘压抑着发出，我轻笑了下。开始逗弄起对方。

分开的时候他窒息似的狠狠咳了起来。

我感到嘴边的液体，于是抹去，涂在他的唇上。

你是在羞辱我吗！！羞怒的声音突然响起，有些软绵绵的意味。

怎么可能。我努力调整声带，但还是听到了奇怪的声调。

我微抿了下嘴，继续尽可能温柔地说。

我爱你啊，斯雷因。

这回成功了。

男生呼吸一滞。

我一直以来都喜欢你。

他颤抖起来，牙齿都在咯咯地响动。

八分三十一秒后，就在我把他会回复二百六十七种或激烈或粗暴的拒绝想像一遍后，充满弹性的触感由嘴部神经捕捉传输到中枢。

这回轮到我颤抖起来。

不知何时，他的泪大颗大颗的滚落在我的手上，刺激着伤口，但我只感觉到迟来的愉悦和幸福。

可惜了。

我终于正常地笑了起来。

我回来了，斯雷因。

然后我想斯雷因突然看到刀光闪过，接着是耳边出现的声音。

这会是他最后感知到的景象。

我们没有未来。

但我会一直陪着你。

我再一次尽力碰触了下他仍然温热的嘴唇。

药效在刚才的剧烈运动中被肝部化解殆尽，压抑已久的痛楚洪流暴动般冲激着我的意识，皮肤和肌肉被水银生生撕开的那种。

好痛。

好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛好痛。

真的痛到极致却又不会死去的伤害。

但是。

完全抵不上你的吻啊，斯雷因。

抱歉呐，艾瑟依拉姆。

她是个好女孩，只是被“我”憎妒而死。

我无力地覆在男生的身上，嘴唇恰好碰着他光洁的额头。

这是罪。

我愿为你而犯。

但不能够不赎。

我马上来陪你。

再也不会分开了。

我点燃身旁气味极熟悉的那瓶液体。

结束了，所有的罪孽与鲜血。

【END】

*以为爱艾瑟的斯总和暗恋斯总的伊总XD

*半夜码字吓哭系列

*剧情是否溅了一身狗血╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
